thomas_und_seine_freundefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 9
Die 'neunte Staffel '''der TV-Serie erschien erstmals 2005 in England und ein Jahr später in Deutschland. Die 26 Episoden wurden von Sky du Mont im deutschen, Michael Angelis im britischen und Michael Brandon im amerikanischen erzählt. Episoden # Percy und der Geist von Sodor (''Percy and the Oil Painting) # Thomas und der Regenbogen (Thomas and the Rainbow) # Mollys Sonderfahrt (Molly's Special Special) # Thomas hat eine gute Idee (Thomas' Milkshake Muddle) # Wo geht's lang? (Mighty Mac) # Thomas und der Spielzeugladen (Thomas and the Toy Shop) # Gordon will bewundert werden (Respect for Gordon) # Der dicke Kontrolleur und das Geburtstagspicknick (Thomas and the Birthday Picnic) # Das große Tuten (Tuneful Toots) # Rheneas und der Dinosaurier (Rheneas and the Dinosaur) # Thomas und die neue Lok (Thomas and the New Engine) # Toby fühlt sich übergangen (Toby Feels Left Out) # Thomas tut sein Bestes (Thomas Tries His Best) # Die Wunderlampe (The Magic Lamp) # Thomas und das Denkmal (Thomas and the Statue) # Henry und der Fahnenmast (Henry and the Flagpole) # Emily weiß alles besser (Emily Knows Best) # Dennis ist faul (Thomas' Day Off) # Thomas bekommt neue Waggons (Thomas' New Trucks) # Duncan und das verlassene Bergwerk (Duncan and the Old Mine) # Diesels Märchenstunde (Bold and Brave) # Die mutigste Lok der Welt (Skarloey the Brave) # Hilfsaktion für Edward (Saving Edward) # Thomas und der Steinadler (Thomas and the Golden Eagle) # James hat es zu eilig (Keeping Up With James) # Die Geisterlok (Flour Power) Songs * Brave * Day and Night * Party Time * Pride * Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor * Buffer Up and Share * Togetherness Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Bill und Ben * Harvey * Emily * Diesel * Mavis * 'Arry und Bert * Salty * Skarloey * Rheneas * Peter Sam * Rusty * Duncan * Annie und Clarabel * Bertie * Trevor * Harold * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Sodor Blaskapelle * Der Hafenmeister * Der Leiter der Eisfabrik * Die Witwe Hatt * Lady Hatt (Redet nicht) * Bauer McColl (Redet nicht) * Henrietta (Nebenrolle) * Caroline (Nebenrolle) * Butch (Nebenrolle) * Tigermotte (Nebenrolle) * Stephen Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Bridget Hatt (Nebenrolle) * Die Geschichtenerzählerin (Nebenrolle) * Jeremiah Jobling (Nebenrolle) * Die Imbissfrau (Nebenrolle) * Arthur (Im Musik-Video) * Elizabeth (Im Musik-Video) * Jack (Im Musik-Video) * Alfie (Im Musik-Video) * Oliver (Bagger) (Im Musik-Video) * Max und Monty (Im Musik-Video) * Kelly (Im Musik-Video) * Byron (Im Musik-Video) * Ned (Im Musik-Video) * Isobella (Im Musik-Video) * Patrick (Im Musik-Video) * Buster (Im Musik-Video) * Jem Cole (Im Musik-Video) * Cyril der Nebelmann (Im Musik-Video) * Toad (Ohne Gesicht; Im Musik-Video) * Alicia Botti (Lern-Segment) * The Tailor (Gelöschte Szene; Nebenrolle) Neue Charaktere * Molly * Neville * Dennis * Big Mac * Mr. Percival * Der Bäcker * Der Berühmte Künstler * Proteus (Redet nicht) * Der Fotograf (Redet nicht) Trivia * Dies war die letzte Staffel, in das Halbe-Stunde-Format Episoden von David Mitton enthielt. * Rusty wurde in den frühen amerikanischen Versionen von Das große Tuten und Duncan und das verlassene Berkwerk als ein weiblicher Charakter bezeichnet, als diese auf PBS Kids gezeigt wurden. * Für Thomas wurde ein extragroßes Modell gebaut, das für die Szenen benutzt wurde, in denen er mit den Schmalspurloks interagiert. * In den englischen Versionen wurden die Titelkarten vom Erzähler vorgelesen, was vorher nie so war. In der deutschen Version geschah dies nicht bis Staffel 12. * Diese Staffel war das erste Mal von vielen: ** Die erste Staffel, in der Thomas in jeder Episode auftaucht, auch wenn er nicht in jeder spricht. ** Sharon Millers erste Staffel als Skript-Editor. Miller wurde mit der zwölften Staffel dann Hauptautor. ** Die erste, die in England auf Channel 5s Milkshake! gezeigt wurde. ** Seit ihren Einführungen die erste Staffel, in der Elizabeth, Arthur, Murdoch, Spencer und Jem Cole nicht auftauchen. Elizabeth und Jem Cole waren jedoch in Musikvideos und Arthur in einem DVD-Spiel. ** Seit Staffel 6 die erste Staffel, in der Maron nicht auftaucht. * Folgende Episoden der Staffel wurden in Deutschland nie auf DVD veröffentlicht: ** Wo geht's lang? ** Gordon will bewundert werden ** Das große Tuten ** Rheneas und der Dinosaurier ** Toby fühlt sich übergegangen ** Thomas und das Denkmal ** Thomas tut sein bestes ** Dennis ist faul ** James hat es zu eilig en:Series 9 es:Temporada 9 he:העונה התשיעית ja:第9シーズン pl:Seria 9 ru:Сезон 9 zh:第9季 Kategorie:TV-Serie